


Promises

by Electra_Gaunt



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Protective Marco, Runners, Scared Mario, The Maze Runner - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a late night conversation, where Mario is scared to see Marco running in the maze the next morning, while Marco tries to reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Just another flash fic, in the Maze Runner alternative Universe! Hope you like it! If any on you doesn't know about this amazing novel/saga/film just check it out 'cause it is pretty amazing, here's the wiki page about it:  
> \- the film: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Maze_Runner_(film);  
> \- the first novel: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Maze_Runner
> 
> Let me know what you think :')

“Please, don’t go Marco.”

It was just a whisper in the night but Mario couldn’t stand the silence around them.

Marco pressed his chest on Mario’s back, closing the distance between their bodies a little more, even if it wasn’t possible.

“I have to, we have already talked about it, you shouldn’t worry about it.”

“I can’t shrugged this feeling off, every time I think of you running in this damned maze tomorrow morning… it gives me the creeps.” And Mario couldn’t avoid tightening the embrace, hiding himself in Marco’s neck like it was his personal shelter.

“I know, but-”

“If you know it why you keep doing it? Are you happy seeing me fucking scared whenever the sun goes down and you are still in the maze?!” his tone of voice was filled with hunger and love and other thousands of feelings which Marco couldn’t really described.

“Look at me, Mar, please,” said Marco, taking his boyfriend chin and turning his face in the right direction, “I’d never do that on porpoise. Before you came in that box, I didn’t had any aim here… but I was always been fast, a runner. I didn’t had any reason to decline risking my life in there, for the good of everybody, even if I was alone most of the time. All these guys are like my brothers but there were moments when none of them could helped me,” Marco smiled in the dark on their own haven, watching straight in Mario’s chocolate and emphatic eyes.

“And then… you came out the blue, like a little sunny human being you still are, making me feel like there’s still hope, for _everyone_ , for _us_. For _me_. And I have to search the way out, till the end, because I want to see you free again. Whatever the world is, out of here.”

Mario could only kiss him passionately, after a moment of deep silence, as it was the last one.

The taste of Marco’s lips printed in flame in his head.

“I’m sorry, for yelling at you… it’s just-“ cried out the little one, his beautiful eyes full of concern, choking the tears.

Marco kissed his forehead, breathing in his scent.

“Don’t be, I’ll come back tomorrow evening, ok? I will always come back to you.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

 

_And Marco did._


End file.
